Outdoor decks, boat docks and similar systems traditionally are constructed of wood. Because such structures are exposed to the elements, they require considerable maintenance. Elements that make up conventional deck systems, including joists, stringers and planks, tend to deteriorate over time and must be repaired or replaced on a fairly regular basis. Pressure treating or applying preservatives to the lumber used in the deck can prolong the life of the structure. However, increasingly strict environmental regulations will likely limit the use of pressure treating and chemical preservatives in the future.
Welded decks are also known. However, these structures must be custom manufactured and typically do not utilize mass produced or standard sized parts. As a result, the time and expense required to manufacture such decks are considerable.
Recently, decking systems have been introduced that employ extruded plastic planks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,448 discloses a clip apparatus that is used to mount such planks to a wooden frame. Although such systems are easier to maintain than conventional all-wood decks, they still exhibit a number of disadvantages. Because wood continues to be used for the frame, regular maintenance of the frame is still required. Additionally, installing the mounting clips on the frame is labor intensive. Presently, each clip has to be individually screwed or otherwise secured to the underlying structural frame.